Three Years Later
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Three years ago, Lelouch vi Brittania was killed by the terrorist Zero. After the funeral, his sister, Nunnally, took over as ruler of Brittania. Zero and the Black Knights went into hiding and haven't been seen since. Now, three years later, a suspicious man appears, sporting the same looks as the Black King. But, he claims to be someone else. What will Nunnally and Zero do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm here with a Code Geass story! :D**

**This story takes place 3 years after Lelouch's 'death'. :P Just putting that in for clarification. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for a few *cough* several *cough* OC's. :P**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Lelouch vi Brittania fell from his platform, blood staining his white clothes. He landed in front of his sister, Nonally. Her eyes were wide. She grabbed her brothers bloody hand and held it as she watched his weak purple eyes.

"Brother... I love you." she said. She saw Lelouch smile weakly.

"I..." was all he said before his hand fell from hers and his eyes slipped closed.

Lelouch vi Brittania, the last Brittanian prince, was dead.

_~3 years later~_

After Lelouch died, Princess Nonally took over as ruler. She has kept the peace that her brother had worked so hard to achieve. Zero had went into hiding along with his followers. Everything was calm and perfect.

Until the day the palace guards caught him.

The doors of the throne room opened and the guard threw him in front of Queen Nonally.

"What is going on, Anton?" she asked, looking at the head guard. Anton picked up the man and roughly pushed him forward. The man grunted and looked back at Anton with a death glare.

"We found this man wandering around outside the palace walls." Anton said, pushing the black haired man forward again. The man fell forward and onto his knees in front of Nonally.

"Who are you?" she asked, talking to the man. He looked back at Anton before looking up at Nonally. She was met with purple eyes that she recognized. It couldn't be...

"Lelouch?" she asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the man that was an exact replica of her older brother.

"Do I know you, Your Highness?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Nonally's heart was pounding with excitement.

"You... This is impossible. I watched you die..." she said. The man cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm not dead. I'm right here. I'm confused. My name isn't Lelouch. It's Suzuki." he said, still looking confused. Nonally's hope vanished when he said that.

"I understand. As I'm sure you know, I am Queen Nonally vi Brittania. I am sorry about Anton. He is suspicious of everyone." she said. Suzuki nodded and stood from his kneeling position. He glared at Anton again before smiling up at Nonally.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person, Your Higness. I have heard many things about you. You are said to be the greatest ruler Brittania has ever seen." Suzuki said.

"Well, thank you, Suzuki-kun." she said, smiling at him.

"But, from what I've heard, your brother, Lelouch, whom you assume I am, was the one who achieved this worldwide peace. They say he was the most powerful Brittanian that ever existed." Suzuki said. Nonally stared at him and he stared back. Anton came up and smacked Suzuki upside the head.

"Anton! He's right. My brother was the most powerful." Nonally said with a smile.

Suzuki and Nonally stared at each other for awhile before the side wall was blown up, creating a hole. Nonally shrieked as some rocks hit her. Anton brought out his gun and poised it at the cloud of dust that was fading.

When the cloud disappeared, Nonally gasped. A Knightmare Frame stood in the throne room. Suzuki stood there, staring up at where the operator was, his purple eyes boring into the machinery. The operator shoved the Knightmare's hand towards Suzuki in an attempt to capture him.

Suzuki cartwheeled out of the way. When he was standing again, his hands disappeared into his cloak. When they reappeared, huge guns had replaced his hands and he poised them up at the Knightmare. Nonally heard a small click before Suzuki started shooting. The gun were so powerful that it blew Suzuki's clothes back and almost blew Nonally out of her seat. Anton ran up and got in the way in an attempt to protect her. She pushes him out of the wat so she could watch.

Soon, Suzuki had stopped shooting and the Knightmare was in pieces and the Black Knight that had been operating it, had ran. Nonally watches as Suzuki lowered his guns and they retreated into some mechanical bracelets that decorated his wrists.

"Holy..." Nonally and Anton said, astonished by Suzuki's actions. Nonally finally noticed that Suzuki's hair was long. Really long. Put up in a high pony tail is reaches at least his mid-thighs. She also got a better look at his attire. He wore a simple, tight, black tank top that stopped quite a few inches above his belly-button, showing quite a lot of skin. His mechanical bracelets were black along with black jeans and black boots. He also wore a black cloak.

Nonally sat there staring at Suzuki when a breeze coming in from the hole blew his cloak and hair back. She then realized something.

Suzuki was a strong one.

**Okay! That was the first chapter! I hope everyone liked it. :)**

**Please review, favorite or follow. It would mean the world. Thank you! :D**

**~Ever Knox~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm here with the second chapter of Three Years Later. Now, I want to put some clarification in here.**

**First; I spelled Nunnally the way I did because I wasn't sure how to spell it at the time. Please understand that and this chapter, it will be corrected.**

**Second; Suzuki and Suzaku are two completly seperate people. Suzaku has brown hair and green eyes. Suzuki has black hair and purple eyes. I don't mean to be rude, but please pay more attention.**

**Okay. Now that the clarifications are done, we can continue. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Anton and some other OC's. :P**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

Nunnally and Anton stared at Suzuki as he stood there, staring at the pieces of Knightmare at his feet.

"How did you do that?" Nunnally asked, coming out of her stupor stare. Suzuki looked up at her with emotionless and almost evil eyes.

"I was fitted with bracelets that contain very powerful gun. After I got them, I had to be trained. If I would have been left on my own, I most likely would have killed myself." he explained, his eyes still emotionless and evil.

"Who gave you the bracelets?" Anton asked, Nunnally had stopped talking and was thinking.

"3 years ago, I woke up in a strange place. I was found by an older man and he took me in. He fitted me with the bracelets and trained me. I never found out his name." Suzuki said, turning to face the two.

"I see..." was all Anton said. Nunnally had gotten an idea.

"Suzuki-kun?" she asked, gaining both Anton and Suzuki's attention.

"Yes, Your Highness?" he replied, looking her in the eye.

"Would you like to become part of my royal guard?" she asked, smiling.

"What?!" Anton screamed. She glared up at him once and he immediatly shut up. She looked back to Suzuki.

"Hmm..." he thought for a moment before smiling up and Nunnally.

"It would be an honor, Your Highness." he said, bowing. Nunnally beamed.

"Good. Anton." she said, looking back up at the blonde guard.

"Yes, Queen?" he answered.

"Suzuki-kun is to be your apprentice. Is that understood?" she told him firmly. Anton bowed.

"Yes. Of course, Your Majesty." he accepted his assignment.

"Good. Now, Suzuki-kun. Would you like to wear the guard uniform or would you like to keep your attire?" she asked the black haired man.

"Keep my attire. If you don't mind, Your Highness." he said.

"Of course. Anton, take him outside and introduce him to the other guards." Nunnally ordered. Anton bowed and walked up to Suzuki.

"Follow me." he said, walking to the door. He stopped and turned to Nunnaly.

"I will have some people come and repair the wall soon, Your Majesty." he told her. She nodded and watched as Suzuki and Anton left the throne room and to the guards quarters.

_~o.o.o~_

He sat in his room using a hole in the outer wall as a window. He stared past the destoyed buildings in the Shinjuku Ghetto and at the luxurious and shining buildings of the Brittanian settlement. He scowled. A breeze blew through the room, rustling his brown hair.

Suzaku Kururugi turned and looked at the door. Well, it wasn't originally a door. It was another hold in a wall.

"Hey Kallen." he said, smiling slightly at the red haired Japanese girl.

"Hey Suzaku. What are you looking at?" Kallen said, walking over to the ex-Brittanian soldier.

Suzaku looked back out the window before saying, "Nothing really. Glaring at the Brittanian buildings." Kallen nodded and leaned against the wall in front of her leader. She looked out the window also.

"Do you ever miss seeing Lelouch?" Kallen suddenly asked. Suzaku looked up at the Knightmare pilot. She turned her blue eyes to look at Suzaku. Suzaku smiled sadly and looks down at his lap. They Japanese boy bit the inside of his cheek to keep his senses. He could feel the tears threatening to fall. He looked up again and out the window.

"Yes, Kallen. I do. Do you?" he answered, looking up at the girl again. She smiled sadly also, but not nearly as sadly as Suzaku had. She nodded.

"It's hard to accept that he's dead. Even after 3 years." Kallen admitted. Suzaku silently agreed.

Life just wasn't the same without the Brittanian prince.

**Well, that was Chapter 2. I hope everyone liked it and I hope I cleared thing up.**

**I would like to thank the people that have reviewed so far. You guys really kept me going. Thanks a lot! :D**

**Please review! They make my day! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey! I'm here with the third chapter of "Three Years Later" :D I hope everyone enjoyed the first two.**

**I'm hoping to be able to update this story frequently, but if I don't update for a while, it means I have writers block. Which happens a lot. :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, Anton, Kenji and a maybe a few other OC's. :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Nunnally was woke up by clangs. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. It had been 3 days since Suzuki had shown up and had become part of Nunnally's royal guard. The past two days had been spent introduving Suzuki to all the guards and giving him tours of the castle and the surrounding areas. Nunnally called in Sayoko to help her into her chair. Once she was in her chair, she rolled over to her window, looking out to the clearing below her room.

"They must be starting training today." Nunnally said, watching as Anton and Suzuki sparred.

Anton had decided to start with swords. He wanted to see what skills Suzuki had.

Anton lunged at Suzuki, his sword pointed at him. The raven dodged easily and hit the back of Anton's neck with the hilt of the sword. The blonde instructor fell forward onto his hands and knees. Suzuki spun around and smirked at Anton. Nunnally giggled at the sight of Anton getting beat by someone.

"Bastard..." Anton growled. Suzuki's smirk widened as he stuck his sword in the ground and leaned on it.

"Well, well Sensei... you're getting beat by your student. Isn't that a bit degrading?" Suzuki taunted.

All of a sudden, Anton was on his feet and was jumping at the vulnerable Suzuki. Little did Anton know... Suzuki was never vulnerable.

Suzuki dodged, leaving his sword in the ground. As Anton spun around to face the student again, he grabbed the forgotten sword. Suzuki now stood there, completly unarmed, with Anton pointing two sharp swords at him. It was Anton's turn to smirk.

"Never leave yourself open like that..." Anton said. Suzuki merely nodded. Much to Anton's surprise, Suzuki lunged, going faster than any normal human. Suzuki was in front of Anton in a second. He hit the top of Anton's lower arm, successfully making Anton drop the sword. Suzuki jumped back and smirked at Anton.

"Always be wary of your opponent..." Suzuki said. Anton growled once more.

Nunnally was having fun watching Anton and Suzuki spar, but Sayoko promptly reminded her that she had duties to attend to.

Nunnally allowed Sayoko to dress her before rolling out of her room to do what had to be done.

_~o.o.o~_

Suzaku stared at the table in front of him. He couldn't believe it!

3 days ago he had sent Kenji, a trustworthy Black Knight, out to try to infiltrate the castle.

Kenji had finally returned and had brought some interesting news with him.

Suzaku had been discussing some things with his closest followers, Tamaki, Kallen, Ohgi, C.C. and Todo, when the blue haired Britannian boy had burst through the doors and rushed over to the Japanese man. He had whispered some things in his ear before he finally told him the most interesting news.

Someone who looked like Lelouch had destroyed his Glasko.

"Zero?" he heard Tamaki ask. He lifted his head and looked at the man that spoken.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Is something wrong? You just stopped talking all of a sudden." This time it was Ohgi. Suzaku realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. Excluding Kenji, who had fallen to the floor and was sitting there panting.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I got sidetracked... thinking." he said. A likely excuse.

"Oh..." was all they said. Suzaku stood, catching everyones attention.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave. We will continue this meeting at a later date. Kallen, C.C. Please come with me." Suzaku said before walking out, the red head and green head following closely. He heard Ohgi go over to Kenji to make sure he was okay.

Once the three were alone in Zero's quarters, Suzaku took his mask off and looked at C.C. and Kallen. His green eyes held distress, fear and a hint of hope and happiness.

"What's going on, Suzaku?" Kallen asked, noticing the mixed emotions in his eyes.

"I don't know... Kenji told me some distressing news..." he said.

"What's the news?" C.C. asked. Suzaku locked eyes with her.

"I think Lelouch is still alive..."

**Okay. There was that chapter. I know that it was pretty short, but at least it's still a chapter. :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed. I'll try to update soon. If I don't update within the next week, I have hit writers block. -_-**

**But, please review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm here with the fourth chapter of Three Years Later. I finally got past my writers block and am here with the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Anton, Kenji, the plot and most likely a few more OC's. **

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

Anton and Suzuki trained for the entire day. Anton had figured out many things about Suzuki. One too many things, in Anton's opinion.

One of the many things Anton learned, was that Suzuki was never caught of guard. Another thing; Suzuki should have been the on to teach instead of Anton.

At the end of the day, the two, master and student, walked through the castle towards the library. Sayoko had told them that Nunnally was in there, doing some pleasure reading. When they reached the doors, Anton knocked on a door before Suzuki just opened the other one and walked in, successfully leaving a shcoked Anton in the hallway.

Anton shook his head and followed Suzuki is. _Such boldness... _Anton thought. Suzuki led Anton to one corner of the library before stopping in front of Nunnally.

"How did you know she was here?" Anton asked.

"I could sense her presence..." was all the raven-haired man said. Anton was still confused.

Right about now, Nunnally finished the book she was reading and looked up at the two men.

"Hello. How did training go?" she asked.

'Horrible.' is what Anton wanted to say. Instead, he said, "Good. Suzuki is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He's also very skilled in using weapons." Nunnally smiled.

"I'm glad. Are you learned quickly, Suzuki-kun?" she asked. Suzuki smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Actually, I think Sensei is learning more from me." Suzuki said, while casting a side-ways glance at Anton. He was glaring at him.

"Oh really? Maybe I should have made you the teacher and Anton the apprentice." Nunnally teased.

"Oh no. I am learning quite a lot from Sensei." Suzuki said.

"I'm glad. Maybe one of these days, I'll have enough time to be able to watch you." she said, smiling up at the blonde and the raven. They both smiled and nodded.

"Of course." they both said.

_~o.o.o~_

Once Suzaku had gotten over his inital shock of learning that Lelouch might still be alove, he had started planning.

C.C. was an excellent artist, so he asked her to talk to Kenji and get a sketch of the person he saw.

He had asked Kallen and Todo to figure out how many Knightmares they would need if they were going to infiltrate the castle.

Ohgi, Tamaki and the others were told to start repairing any broken Knightmares and making sure all of their weapons were in good, if not great, condition.

While everyone was busy, Suzaku was left to think. He had to figure out formations, disguises and many other things.

He planned to get into the castle, find the one who looked like Lelouch, take him and get out. If it didn't work, Suzaku needed a back-up plan plus a back-up plan for his back-up plan. He needed to get blueprints and floorplans so he could figure out any possible escape routes. He also needed to take into consideration and back-up that the Queen or her royal guard might call for. He needed to contact his followers within the settlement and get them to go undercover so they could help if need be. He sighed. He pushed a button on a reciever on his desk. Dietard's voice came on.

"Yes, Zero?" he asked.

"I need you to tell Dietriche to get me blueprints and floorplans of the castle. Then, I need you to contact the Black Knights that have infiltrated the Special Police Corps. Tell them they ned to go undercover into the security of the castle. I might need them." Suzaku ordered.

"Yes, sir." Dietard said before hanging up. Suzaku sighed again and rests his head in his hand.

"This is going to be fun..."

**Okay! There's that chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed! I will try to update soon, but if I don't, I have writers block. :P**

**Please review or whatever else you want to do!**

**~Ever Knox~**


End file.
